User talk:Shadix7890 v2/Archive1
Happy Birthday Happy birthday.Do you know why me so fast to write,because I does not at my house on 24/25/26/10.So I write it at today-23/10.Happy birthday. '' '''Michelle ChuaFire Tornado 13:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) You r welcome!Hey,please remember sign your name and timestamp on the message. ' Michelle ChuaFire Tornado ' 14:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) 'THANKS A LOT ' I really appreciate it'' '' Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 11:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Message You should leave your reply at the user's talk page who you wanted to reply to or else, the user can't see if you had replayed. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw it in the Wiki Activity and you're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Senpai Happy Birthday Shadix7890 v2-senpai, wish you a happy birthday. where I live it's 25/10/2012. Enjoy the music as your friends chant the lovely Happy Birthday song! Make the most of your big day today! Piglet98 (talk) 20:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Happy Birthday~! SnowyBoy❄ 21:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! SnowyBoy❄ 15:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! Hope you will have a nice day :3 B.N.N (talk) 21:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ XDD!! wish you will have great Happy Birthday ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:57 AM, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, and U support Barcelona? me too, my favourite player is Messi. I am a very aggresive defender. In midfield, i usually dribble as a winger on mostly the left side. I sometimes go on attack because my shoots are very powerful and accurate. As a Goalkeeper when a player comes up to me one on one i come in front of him to limit his shooting range. Anyway i also watch Beyblade, and my fav character was KAI!! That's all about me. Anyway welcome to the wiki. Feel free to ask me for help in anything u want. Taha1921 05:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) happy birthday shadix, i wish for u a nice day. XshuuX 06:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Np~ u'r welcome in any time. XshuuX 08:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ sorry, i dont like to ask about this. XshuuX 08:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) no its kk, just i dont like to say a personality information. XshuuX 09:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Super Happy Birthday HAPPR BIRTHDAY SHADIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great day XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thank you Sure Np, and you spelled it correctly Taha1921 10:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Heya! I saw it's your birthday so.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Have a Nice day~ FubukiKazemaru (talk) 12:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome ^^ B.N.N (talk) 15:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) HB! Happy Birthday! The Mountain ツ 14:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Edit So far, you're 'friends' edit was vandalism. He removed content, added a 'crazy' photo at Torch's place, and copied my user page, which made many users shocked, tell me a reason WHY he was editing other user's pages and REMOVING THEM. So far, that was indeed in need of a block. Also to add, he ignored our warnings.